


Thank God for the Flu

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Flu, Gen, Isabella is done with Buford's shit, M/M, Some texting, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Baljeet had always been important to Buford, and vice versa. No one really realized how important they were to each other, not even the boys themselves. until Baljeet caught the flu.





	

“Buford?” Phineas was slightly shocked to see the, now former, bully without his nerd. “Where’s Baljeet?”

“He has the flu,” Buford muttered, setting his backpack down, collapsing on the bench next to it. “I went by his house this morning, his mom was waiting for me.”

Phineas made an interested noise, then went back to his discussion with Ferb.

Isabella sat next to Buford, “You okay?” she asked the boy.

“Fine,” Buford said shortly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because Ferb isn’t when Phineas gets sick,” she answered simply. “You two are nearly as close as they are.”

“I’m fine Izzy,” Buford said as the bell rang for class. “I gotta go,” he said, grabbing his backpack. “I promised to get ’Jeet’s notes for him.”

Isabella nodded, watching Buford leave. “Boys,” she said, drawing Phineas and Ferb’s attention. “I know what we’re gonna do today.”

The step-brothers gave each other a grin. “What do you have in mind Isabella?” Phineas asked as the trio went to class.

“We’re going to show those boys what’s right in front of them.”

* * *

“Buford!” Mrs. Rai seemed surprised to see her son’s friend standing outside when she opened the door. “Baljeet can’t come out, he’s sick.”

“I know,” Buford said, holding out a blue paper folder. “But I knew ’Jeet would worry ‘cause he missed school, so I got his notes for him.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Rai took the folder. “Thank you, Buford. Would you like me to pass on a message?”

“No thanks,” Buford said, taking a step back, “Just make sure he gets that?”

“Of course,” she said with a soft smile that reminded Buford of Baljeet when the former bully did something the nerd deemed ‘sweet’.

“Thank you,” Buford said, because, despite what Baljeet may say, he did have some manners.

Once the door closed, Buford ran home, something in his chest pulling tight whenever he paused long enough to think about Baljeet.

* * *

“Baljeet?” Mrs. Rai called, softly knocking on her son’s door. “Are you awake?”

“Yes Mother,” Baljeet responded, words followed by a cough. “Come in.”

Mrs. Rai entered the room, easily spotting the lump of blankets that her son had become. “Buford brought by notes from class.”

“He did?” Baljeet asked, peering out from under the blanket.

“Yes,” Mrs. Rai handed the folder to her son, “He seemed nervous about something.”

“He gets that way,” Baljeet said, flipping through the notes. “When I miss school.”

Mrs. Rai nodded thoughtfully, kissed her son on the forehead to check his temperature, and left him with the notes and his thoughts.

* * *

“Glad to see you’re feeling better Baljeet,” Phineas said when the dark-skinned boy arrived at school after having missed three days with the flu.

“And I am glad to be feeling better,” Baljeet responded, smiling, but not at his true brightest. “Where is Buford?”

“He was here just a minute ago,” Phineas said, turning in a circle, “I don’t know where he went.”

“I guess I will see him at lunch then,” Baljeet said with a humph. “I wanted to thank him for bringing me the notes I missed while I was sick.”

“Yeah,” Phineas agreed. “I’m heading to class, you coming?”

“I suppose so,” Baljeet said, hesitating with one last look around before following Phineas into the building.

* * *

_Buford? Where are you? -BR_

_Had 2 talk 2 Isa b4 school. C u @ lunch. -BV_

_Alright then. Thank you for the notes while I was sick. -BR_

_Course ‘Jeet, knew u wouldn’t b able 2 relax w/o them. -BV_

_Know you. -BV_

Baljeet put his phone in his bag as the final bell rang to begin class.

* * *

_Can’t make it 2 SG 2day. -BV_

_Something came up. Sorry. -BV_

_Are you alright? You were not at lunch either. -BR_

_Had 2 talk 2 James about assignment. Will c u 2morrow. -BV_

_Will you? You completely avoided me today. -BR_

_Sorry ‘Jeet, didn’t mean 2. -BV_

_I can feel you lying from here Buford. -BR_

_What is wrong? -BR_

_It’s nothing ‘Jeet. Isa just made me think about something. -BV_

_Am I able to help? -BR_

_Not really. I just need time 2 think. -BV_

_That could be dangerous. Let me know if you need to talk. -BR_

_Will do. -BV_

* * *

“Buford?” Mrs. Van Strom knocked on her son’s door. “What are you doing home?”

“Thinking,” Buford grunted, laying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“That’s dangerous,” she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “What about?”

“Baljeet,” Buford said, gaze not turning from the ceiling as if it held the answers to all life’s questions.

“He was sick for a few days, wasn’t he?” Mrs. Van Strom asked, fingers running through the boy’s hair.

“He just got back today,” Buford answered. “He had the flu.”

“So why are you here?” she asked. “Why aren’t you out with your friends?”

“I need to think first,” Buford muttered. “Isabella said something while he was gone…”

“You didn’t think he was cheating on you, did you? Because that boy would never do something like that.”

Buford turned his head to look at his mother. “We’re not dating Mom.”

Mrs. Van Strom saw the honesty in her son’s face. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah,” Buford said quietly. “But what if…”

“Stop that,” she said, tapping his forehead. “I was convinced the two of you were dating, he wants to date you. Trust me on this.”

“Okay,” Buford said, face clearing with a smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Of course,” she said, kissing him on the forehead. “You got your homework done?”

“Yeah,” Buford said, turning back to look at the ceiling. 

“Dinner in an hour,” she told him, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Hey ‘Jeet? -BV_

_You are no longer ignoring me then? -BR_

_Sorry ‘Jeet, I was stupid. -BV_

_Yes you were. Did you need to say something else? -BR_

_If I asked you on a date, what would you say? -BV_

_I would ask what you had in mind. -BR_

_Dinner? Then maybe we could go see a movie. -BV_

_That sounds like fun. -BR_

_Friday after school? -BV_

_I cannot wait. -BR_

* * *

_I need help. -BV_

_What’s up? -IGS_

_I may have gotten a date with Baljeet on Friday. -BV_

_Not giving me much time to work with here Van Strom. -IGS_

_Sorry. -BV_

_What are you going to do? -IGS_

_Dinner and a movie. -BV_

_That’s a normal Friday night for you guys. -IGS_

_We’re actually going out this time! -BV_

_Where are you going for dinner? -IGS_

_I’m not sure. Slushy Dog? -BV_

_You’re hopeless. DON’T GO TO SLUSHY DOG! –IGS_

_Okay, no need to yell. Where should we go then? -BV_

_Cracker Top. -IGS_

_Just the right amount of fancy for a first date. -IGS_

_What movie? -IGS_

_Stumbleberry Finkbat. The new one just came out. We’re going to see that. -BV_

_Acceptable. Remember to be a gentleman Van Strom. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down, and there won’t be anything left of you. -IGS_

_Yes ma’am. -BV ___

* * *

Buford felt a lot better when he got to school the next morning. “Hey ‘Jeet,” he greeted when he reached the group. 

“Hello Buford,” Baljeet greeted the other, leaning into the arm placed around his shoulder like it belonged there. “I assume you had a good night then?” 

“Very good night,” Buford agreed. “What about you?” 

“I did as well,” Baljeet said, before going back to his discussion with Phineas about their plans for the next weekend. 

* * *

“I had thought we would go somewhere like Slushy Dog,” Baljeet admitted when they reached the restaurant. 

“That was my original plan,” Buford said, “But I was threatened not to.” 

"Isabella?” Baljeet asked, laughing slightly as they entered the building arm in arm. 

“She can be scary,” Buford said unapologetically. 

“Even for the big bad bully?” Baljeet teased. 

“Former bully,” Buford countered. 

“ _My_ former bully,” Baljeet said possessively. 

“Always,” Buford agreed. 

* * *

_So how’d it go? -IGS_

Buford’s phone woke him up the next morning. He flapped a hand around to find it without opening his eyes. When he found it, he just barely cracked his eyes to read the message. 

_Fine. Why are you texting me so early? -BV_

_It’s noon Buford, how late did you two stay up? -IGS_

_What time does the sun come up? -BV_

_You’re kidding. -IGS_

_No. -BV_

_You are completely ridiculous. -IGS_

_Where is he now? -IGS ___

Buford looked over, smiling at the smaller boy curled against his side. 

_With me. -BV_

_Please tell me you didn’t have sex. -IGS_

_Do you really want to know? -BV_

_BUFORD! -IGS_

_I’m kidding. We fell asleep, both fully clothed. -BV_

_You’re an idiot -IGS_

_Are you just now realizing this? -BV_

_You realize people will talk? -IGS_

_They wouldn’t dare. I may not be a bully anymore, but I can still kick anyone’s ass. -BV_

_What about Baljeet? -IGS_

_No one would touch him. Everyone knows he’s under my protection. -BV_

_But you can’t be there 24/7. -IGS_

_Just be careful Buford, I don’t want either of you to get hurt. -IGS_

“You are thinking again,” Baljeet murmured sleepily. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Buford said, setting the phone aside. “Just talking to Isabella.” 

“What about?” Baljeet asked as Buford turned to face him. 

“Idiots at school,” Buford said. “You’ll let me know if someone messes with you?” 

“Of course,” Baljeet said, voice warm. “But no one is going to mess with me, you are looking out for me, correct?” 

“Of course,” Buford said, holding the other close. “Love ya ‘Jeet.” 

“I love you too Buford,” Baljeet said, resting his head just over Buford’s heart, the steady beat lulling him back to sleep. 

Buford let himself relax, and as he listened to Baljeet’s steady and even breathing, he fell back to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
